Bring me to Life
by sanit-une
Summary: Dorthy and Quatre express how they were able to save each other from the cluches of darkness, and bring each other back to life.


Bring me to life- (song)Evanescence  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors.  
  
Dorthy laid on the bed, next to Quatre, whom slept so soundly. Her hand gently ran through his blond hair, her fingers masasing his sclap.  
  
Quatre's eyes opened, revealing his beautiful water blue eyes. He stared up at Dorthy, smiling softly.  
  
Their eyes locked together. Dorthy stared warmly into Quatre's eyes, trying to read what was on his mind. Quatre could see that Dorthy was trying to read his thoughts, through his eyes. His eyes glisined slightly, catching what little light was in the room...he knew exactly what was on Dorthy's mind...it was the same thing as always...'Why me? Why'd you have to save me?'  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb.  
  
Dorthy stared at Quatre, as he rolled her on her back. His left hand disappeared in her blond hair, as he moved it from her face, and gazed into her saphire eyes.  
  
Dorthy forced a warm smile...the emptiness inside her left her feeling numb, weak, and confused.  
  
Without a soul  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Dorthy stared into Quatre's soulfull eyes...she was drawn to them, just like everyone else was. However, she was only drawn to them because her eyes had lost that life...the innocence she once had, was torn away from her. Her soul was ripped from her body and taken to a place unknown to even her...but she had been there before.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Dorthy closed her eyes, as her mind wandered...where, she didn't quite know; since the place or time was always different.  
  
*I stood in a darkened room, waiting for you. I knew that you would come there, eventually. I stood in the center of the room, holding the gun in my hand...I was so cold then, and you were blinded to the truth you thought you knew so well...I couldn't have known that I was just a blind as you were.*  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
*The door opened...it was you, holding a gun, just as I was. I must admit that I thought I would never see you holding a gun like that...you were too innocent looking, and too young; but, you were trained to hold that gun. However, I was raised behind a gun.  
  
Your veiws towards what I was doing were spoken so strongly, and too passionately; however, your blindness was just as evident, as the nose on your face.*  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Dorthy's eyes opened suddenly, as Quatre rose from the bed. He wore no shirt, and only a pair of dark blue boxers.  
  
A silent whimper escaped Dorthy's mouth, as she sat up. Her eyes questioned him...'where are you going?' they spoke.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Quatre smiled softly, touching her face. His eyes were warm and as passionate, as they ever were...unchanging, as always.  
  
Dorthy returned Quatre's soft smile, as she buried her face in his hand.  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
*Your blindness seemed to have grown since I heard of you and the others...and that very blindness was your reason for fighting; but, in reality, you were fighting for the same reason as everyone else...vengance.*  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
*We fought; though, on my terms, you complied...unwillingly. Weather you wanted to or not, we fought.  
  
The clash of steel on steel still rings in my ears, and the words...though merely whispers now...are still glued to my hidden soul.*  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
# I must admit, that your challenging and draging me into a fight that I did not want to fight, caught me off guard. I unwillingly fought you, and somehow you proved to me that your reasons were justified; however, I proved to you that your reasons would still bare the fruit of vengance and hatred.#  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
Dorthy stared into Quatre's water blue eyes, seeing everything that she has gained, and everything that she has lost in his eyes. She lost her frozen heart, and her cold ways, and gained a warmer disposition...she had gained love and compasion.  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
Quatre's eyes grew warmer, and more passionate...something that Dorthy had never seen in his water blue eyes before...somehow they welcomed her...telling her of his blindness, and how she was able to save him from it.  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
*You brought back from the dead...breathing life into a body that had died years ago. You opened my heart, and freed the tourtured soul within...you've opened my eyes to the feeling of love and compasion.*  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
*I had stabed you...I could see your blood seeping between your fingers. I saw the pain in your eyes; however, your eyes remaind warm and conforting...they are the unchanging eyes that saved me, and brought me back to the living. And for that I owe my life.*  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
Save me.  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
#You opened my eyes to the world of the dead, you helped me see everything that caused your death...without your passion and your death, I wouldn't have been able to bring you to life, nor call you back from the darkness that shrouded you.#  
  
Wake me up.  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
I can't wake up.  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
Save me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Dorthy stared into Quatre's eyes, loosing herself in his blue watered stare. She smiled softly, as her hand mapped out Quatre's face. She closed her eyes to see the mental picture in her mind.  
  
*We saved each other*  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside.  
  
Quatre pulled Dorthy towards him, causing Dorthy's eyes to shoot open, and lose her mental picture of him. He touched her soft face, staring deeply into Dorthy's hypnotic gaze.  
  
#We brought each other back to life...that's the was it should always be.#  
  
*There is no more blindness, and no more death...I've been brought back from the dead, and I have you to thank for that.*  
  
Dorthy wraped her arms around Quatre, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for giving me, my life back." She whispered softly. "You've brought me back from the dead."  
  
Quatre held her in his arms. "And you have done the same to me. Life is worth living." He whispered. "Everyone needs to be saved by someone, at some point in their life."  
  
Bring me to life 


End file.
